


too bad I'm a loser

by torigates



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daniel asked me out on a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	too bad I'm a loser

  
“Daniel asked me out on a date.” Lindsay’s voice seemed overly loud in the previously quiet bedroom. She and Kim were ‘studying’ at Lindsay’s house (and by studying Lindsay meant that she was reluctantly doing her homework while Kim flipped through one of her mom’s discarded magazines).

“What?” Kim asked. She was lying on Lindsay’s bed, sprawled out on her stomach, her hair tied in a messy knot on the top of her head.

The two of them had been in Lindsay’s room for the last few hours, and Lindsay had spent the majority of that time stewing over whether or not she should tell her friend what had transpired between Lindsay and Daniel earlier that day. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore, and the words just came out of her mouth without any preamble. She had meant to break it to Kim more gently, because Lindsay knew that even though Kim put up a tough front, she still had feelings for Daniel. Lindsay just wasn’t sure _what_ those feelings were.

“I said no,” Lindsay assured her. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Kim. I know you guys are over, but I just wouldn’t feel right about it.”

Kim considered this. “Do you like him?” she asked.

Lindsay shrugged, feeling apprehensive. She’d been friends with Kim for over a year now, but her feelings about Daniel always took her back to when she was just the nerdy girl who wanted to hang out with them. “I do,” she said. “But you’re more important to me.”

Kim didn’t say anything.

“Listen, I don’t want it to be a big deal,” Lindsay said. “I told you because I thought you should hear it from me, but it’s not going to happen.” Kim still didn’t say anything. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” Lindsay repeated.

 

 

Kim found him in the library. That was weird.

The two of them weren’t doing much hanging out since their breakup actually stuck for a change. Kim knew he was spending a lot of time with Lindsay (and strangely enough, her geek younger brother), but she hadn’t actually thought about that in terms of them spending time together. She never thought of them as being anything more than friends.

That wasn’t, strictly speaking, true, Kim reconsidered. The moment Lindsay first started hanging around their group, Kim knew she had a crush on Daniel. She just never figured that Daniel was the kind to go for a girl like Lindsay. Though the more she got to know Lindsay, it wasn’t nearly all that surprising.

“Kim,” Daniel said, looking up at her.

She eyed his books and saw he was actually doing some studying. That was weird too. “Hey Daniel,” she said.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and Kim suddenly felt self-conscious.

It wasn’t like she ever deluded herself into thinking that she and Daniel would be together forever, or any of that other garbage. But the truth was she did love Daniel. Or she loved him. It was hard to tell which these days, and standing there looking at Daniel, wearing that same stupid jean jacket he always wore, his hair messy and pointing in all different directions, she had to admit she was leaning towards love. It was also true that they didn’t work for a reason.

“So,” she finally spoke up after another moment of awkward silence. “I heard you asked Lindsay out.”

He choked. Because she was mad at him, she stood there and let him choke on his own saliva for a moment before asking if he was alright. He nodded that he was, but still didn’t say anything.

“Do you really like her?” she asked him.

He looked up at her, and Kim felt a strong longing for what their relationship used to be, as shit as it was, even at their best. “Yes,” he said.

Kim nodded. “All right.”

“What does that mean?” he asked.

Kim just shook her head, and threw her arm up in a half-hearted wave as she left the library. “Later, Daniel.”

 

 

“I think you should do it,” Kim said. She marched over to where Lindsay was sitting on the hall floor in front of her locker.

“What?” Lindsay asked. She had a book perched precariously on top of her knees.

Kim took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. She had to say it quick or she would never get it out. “I think you should go out on a date with Daniel.”

“What?” If Kim didn’t feel so irrationally angry with Lindsay for falling for Kim’s ex-boyfriend, she probably would have laughed at the look on her friend’s face. As it was, Kim felt pretty angry, even though she knew it wasn’t Lindsay’s fault how she felt. Or Daniel’s.

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. A small part of her got a perverse sense of pleasure out of the fact that Lindsay had to look up at her while they were having this conversation. It made her feel a little more in control. “You heard me. Don’t make me repeat it, because I definitely won’t.”

“Are you sure?” She looked so hesitant, that Kim felt all her anger rush out of her.

“No. But you still should.”

Lindsay leaned stood up and hugged her.

“What are you doing?” Kim asked. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, making it pretty much the most awkward hug in history.

“Hugging you.”

“No,” Kim said, extracting herself from Lindsay grip. “Don’t do that.”

Lindsay grinned at her, and Kim kind of hated that she was being the bigger person. It was a new and unpleasant experience for her.

 

 

 

Daniel showed up at her door, his hands in his pockets, a shy grin on his face as he looked at her through the hair that had fallen across his face. Lindsay couldn’t help but grin back at him slightly.

“This is a really bad idea,” she told him.

“I know,” he said, and took a step towards her.

“We probably shouldn’t even go through with it,” she said, still smiling. She couldn’t seem to stop.

“Probably not.” Another step.

They stared at each other in silence a few moments. Then burst out laughing.

“All right,” Lindsay said. “Just remember I told you it was a bad idea.”

“I can do that,” Daniel said and took yet another step closer to her, so their feet were almost touching and leaned down. “Let’s do this,” he said against her mouth, before closing the gap, and kissing her.


End file.
